


Innocent blood on his hands

by Ili91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e07 Currents, Gen, Introspection, POV Derek, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ili91/pseuds/Ili91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd muore e Derek non può fare a meno di pensare che non sia la prima volta che si ritrova sangue innocente sulle proprie mani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent blood on his hands

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Innocent Blood on his hands  
> Personaggi: Derek, Stiles, Boyd (beh, il corpo, almeno)  
> Pairing: Nessuno  
> Genere: Drammatico, Introspettivo, Malinconico  
> Note e avvertimenti:  
> \- Spoiler pesanti 3x07 e 3x08  
> Note dell'autrice:  
> \- N. parole: 353  
> \- Ambientata durante la scena finale della 3x07, i pensieri di Derek.

**Innocent blood on his hands**

Avevano deciso di riempire il loft con uno strato d'acqua e collegarlo all'elettricità. Chiunque fosse venuto a contatto con l'acqua sarebbe stato fulminato da una potente scarica elettrica, sicuramente mortale per un umano, e che avrebbe perlomeno fermato un licantropo.   
Era un buon piano, era stato Boyd ad organizzarlo.   
Per aiutarlo, per permettere a Derek di sconfiggere il branco di Alpha, venuti lì per vendicarsi della morte di uno di loro.   
Era un buon piano, ma era fallito.   
Derek era inginocchiato al centro del suo loft, i vestiti quasi completamente infradiciati d'acqua e le mani sporche di sangue.   
Il sangue di Boyd, che giaceva poco distante da lui, senza più alcuna goccia di vita nel corpo.   
Era colpa sua se Boyd era morto, ancora una volta si era macchiato del sangue di un innocente.    
Prima Paige, poi la sua famiglia, Erica, Boyd... le persone a cui voleva bene continuavano a morire intorno a lui e Derek continuava a non riuscire ad impedirlo.   
Gli occhi cominciarono a bruciargli mentre fissava il cadavere a bocca aperta; le mani aperte davanti a sé e sporche di quel sangue di cui aveva colpa.   
Ricordava ancora come se fosse successo il giorno prima la morte di Paige.   
Era stata la prima a morire per causa sua. Lui l'aveva amata, con l'intensità dell'adolescente che era allora, ma non era stato abbastanza.   
Qualsiasi cosa facesse non era mai abbastanza.   
L'aveva stretta tra le braccia, urlando e piangendo. Perché era dovuta morire?  
Perché tutti continuavano a morire?   
La porta del loft si spalancò e qualcuno attraversò la stanza, affondando i piedi nell'acqua, tentando di raggiungere lui e Boyd.   
La prima ad arrivare fu sua sorella Cora, che si gettò sul corpo senza vita di Boyd piangendo. Con la sua incapacità, aveva ferito anche lei.   
Una mano calda si posò sulla sua spalla e Derek la riconobbe come quella di Stiles. Era un tocco fermo e gentile, come se stesse tentando di condividere il suo dolore, in qualche modo.   
Ma non bastava, non sarebbe mai bastato, perché niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto lavare il sangue che macchiava le sue mani.   
Sangue innocente.   

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno a tutti!  
> La mia prima volta su Ao3, ci tenevo a postare questa storia scritta qualche settimana fa, prima della visione della 3x08, dopo essermela spoilerata su Tumblr.  
> Non è nulla di che, ma spero comunque che vi lasci qualcosa.  
> Ilaria


End file.
